


Our family

by saana_13



Series: Arashi Family [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Sho and Nino finally able to start their family but will it be as easy as they imagined it? Or did they plan it properly at all what they’re up to?...
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Inoue Mao/Matsumoto Jun, JunxMao, Masatoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Sakumiya (main)
Series: Arashi Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697230
Kudos: 1





	1. How they found out...

“I need your help!” Nino hissed into Aiba’s ear one day during another photoshoot to Popolo.

Actually both Nino and Aiba were finished with their shoots already and now they were just waiting for their boyfriend/husband to finish as well. Aiba looked up from the manga what he was reading.  
“You need my help w…mpf…” Aiba wanted to ask but Nino immediately covered his mouth with his hand.  
“Ssssh, baka! Don’t shout like that!” Nino whispered and looked around in the dressing room panicked.  
To his luck nobody seemed to notice them. Ohno was engrossed in playing with Aya-chan and Jun was texting on his phone, probably with Mao-chan.And most of all, fortunately Sho was out taking his solo shoots. Nino sighed relieved then he noticed Aiba struggling wildly, trying to pray off his small hamburger-hand from his face so he pulled it away.  
“Thanks… I started to fear you planned suffocating me…” the Miracle Boy said taking large gulps of air.  
“Oh, sorry…” Nino smiled at his best friend but didn’t seem to be sorry at all.  
“So what do you want?” Aiba asked this time whispering.  
“Not here…” Nino whispered back and shook his head.  
Aiba nodded and they sneaked out from the room…

“So with what do you need my help?” Aiba asked enthusiastic bouncing next to Nino.  
The shorted guy looked around than quickly opened the door to the emergency staircase and pushed Aiba out. The taller idol let out a startled yelp as he stumbled over the door-step and looked at Nino frowning when he found his balance again.  
“Hey, Nino, what the…” Aiba started indignant but Nino interrupted him:  
“I think Sho-chan succeeded…” he sputtered blushing deeply.  
Aiba blinked at him confused.  
“With what did Sho-chan succeeded?” he asked back cocking his head to the side.  
“You know! With _that_!” Nino said emphasizing the last word and stomped impatiently.  
“With that…” Aiba repeated mumbled and frowned thinking hard to find out what was the younger member hinting. “Oh, oh, oh! You mean that Sho-chan and you have…!” he cried out but Nino kicked him hard to shut him up.  
“Ssssh! You idiot! Why do you have to shout like that all the time?” Nino hissed and pressed his ear to the door but luckily didn’t hear any approaching footsteps.  
Nino sighed relieved again and turned back to Aiba who was rubbing his aching ankle.  
“You should’ve not kicked me that hard, you know… I also understand if you just tell me to keep quiet…” Aiba pouted.  
“I highly doubt that…” Nino muttered under his breath.  
“Anyway, I'm sorry, but I was just happy that you and Sho-chan will have a baby too. This way Aya-chan will finally have her best friend soon!” Aiba said grinning happily. “When did you find out about it? Did you tell it to Sho-chan? How did he react? When…?”  
“Hey! Stop with these stupid questions!” Nino held up his hand to interrupt his friend. “First, I didn’t tell it to Sho-chan cause I’m not sure yet… And as I said, I’m not sure yet. It’s just a feeling. That’s why I need your help here…” Nino said pressing his lips into a pout.  
“My help? With what?” Aiba asked.  
“How did you… you know… make sure about your… pregnancy…?” he asked mumbled and lowered his head. It was embarrassing! He sure will kill Sho for putting him through this! Plus the only person he could turn for help was Aiba!  
“Well, since I almost fainted on the photoshoot, Jun-tan took me to the hospital and the doctor found out…” the taller idol said shrugging. “You want me to take you to my doctor? She’s nice, sure would help you…”  
“No!” Nino said quickly and shook his head. “I don’t want to go to hospital. What if I’m not pregnant? I’d just make a fool out of myself…” Nino shook his head again. “And I don’t want to Sho know about it if it’s not true…”  
“Then…” Aiba were thinking hard for a while then his eyes lit up victorious. “You should buy a pregnancy test!”  
“What? I can’t walk into a drugstore and ask a pregnancy-test!” Nino protested heavily.  
“Well, this or the hospital. I don’t think you have other choice…” Aiba said rocking back and forth on his heels. “And it works for girls perfectly…”  
“I’m not a fucking girl, thank you very much!” the gamer protested angrily. “Fuck you, Sho-chan…” Nino added mumbling grumpily and stomped back to the green room.  
Aiba followed him chuckling silently…

Fortunately Nino had a rare day-off the next day so he prepared fully – putting on baseball cap, big sunglasses and mask in front of his face – then went to the nearest drugstore to buy that pregnancy-test and return home on light-speed.  
He sat on the edge of the bathtube and cursed Sho (and Aiba) mentally while he waited for the test’s result. Then after a few minutes what seemed as an eternity to Nino the time was over. He picked up the small white stick to see what it says.  
“It’s positive…” he sighed relieved and put it back next to the sink.  
Then he needed another few seconds to process what it means.  
“What? Positive? No! It can’t be! Iya da!” he burst out jumping up totally freaked out and checked it once more but it still wrote that he was indeed pregnant.  
“Sakurai Sho, you’re a dead man!” Nino cursed loudly as he stomped out of the bathroom…

“Tadaima!”  
Sho closed the door behind him and started to take off his shoes but suddenly stopped his movements, realizing the lack of answer. Though he knew Nino should be at home since it was his day-off.  
“Kazu?” he asked entering the living room.  
But he didn’t expect a pair of slippers being thrown at him as soon as he stepped in, followed by Nino’s mobile, the TV’s remote control and one of the younger idol’s beloved Nintendo DS’. This was the sign to Sho that something was really, really wrong cause other way Nino would never treat his beloved gameconsol this way!  
“What’s wrong, Kazu?” the rapper asked his lover who stood in the center of the room, slightly shaking and looked as if he could break down crying any minute.  
“What’s wrong? _What’s wrong?_ Don’t you dare ask it from me!” the gamer shouted and as it would’ve been expected another thing was thrown at Sho, a much smaller, though.  
“What is it?” Sho muttered frowning as he bent down to pick up the small, stick-like thing from the floor where it fell. He stared at it for a while then his eyes widened as the information started to sink in. He ran to the smaller man and pulled him into a tight hug kissing his lips. “Oh my God! Thank you, Kazu! Thank you, baby! I love you so much!”  
Nino slowly relaxed into his lover’s arms burying his face into his chest blushing.  
“We love you too, Sho-chan…”


	2. The uneasiness

“Sakurai-san, can you come for a minute, please? Director-san wants to speak with you…” the AD called the rapper.  
“Hai!” Sho answered and folding his newspaper got up from his seat next to Nino on the couch and followed the AD.  
Aiba immediately took advantage on this and plopped down next to the gamer and stared at him expectantly.  
“How was it?” he asked whispering when the other didn’t react at all.  
Nino didn’t even tear his glance from the DS’s screen at this either.  
“How was what?” he muttered back after a while though.  
“You know, _that_!” the Miracle Boy asked eagerly.  
“Still don’t have a clue what you’re babbling about…” Nino said with poker-face but he smashed the buttons with more force than necessary.  
“Mou! Don’t be like this!” Aiba whined but still tried to keep quiet. “I helped you as you asked me to. That’s the least that you tell me how was it!” the taller man demanded pouting.  
Sho choose this particular moment to return and sat next to Nino’s other side throwing an arm over his lover’s shoulder.  
“What should Kazu tell to you, Aiba-chan?” he asked curious.  
“Nothing!” Nino said quickly before Aiba could tell anything then pushed him down from the couch. “Go away, you’re noisy! I can’t concentrate in this noise!” he glared at the taller idol.  
“Mou! Toshiiii!” Aiba ran to his boyfriend who was playing with their daughter.  
“What is it, Masaki?” Ohno asked looking up at him; obviously he was too absorbed in Aya-chan – as always – to notice anything about what was going on around him.  
“Nino is meanie!” Aiba complained to their leader. “He pushed me off of the couch!” he said pouting adorably.  
“Oh, my poor baby…” Ohno cooed and kissed his boyfriend’s lips quickly. “Feeling better now?” he asked grinning and Sho laughed at them.  
“Yeah” Aiba said giggling and cuddled close to Riidaa and watched as he played with Aya.  
“God! You’re _all_ noisy!” Nino snorted then got up and stomped to the door. But as he reached for the doorknob it was opened by Jun.  
“Oh, great, you’re all here guys!” he said. “I wanted to ask…” he started.  
“Get out of my way!” Nino interrupted him impatiently and pushing away the youngest member he stormed out.  
“What’s with the brat _this_ time?” Jun asked raising an eyebrow and stared after the shortest member offended.  
Sho just chuckled silently.  
“Let him be. He’s just moody cause he can’t clear this level in his game” the rapper said grinning.  
“If you say so…” Jun muttered shrugging and stepped to his bag to ram it through for his newest dorama’s script.  
A few minutes later Aiba’s phone beeped signaling a new message. The Miracle Boy grabbed it curiously.  
From: The Almighty Ninomiya Kazunari  
To: Aibaka  
Subject: Result  
 _It’s positive.  
_ “Ah!” Aiba cried out loudly with a wide grin.  
“What is it, Masaki?” Ohno asked looking at him but before Aiba could answer another message arrived from the gamer.  
From: The Almighty Ninomiya Kazunari  
To: Aibaka  
Subject: Don’t you dare!!!!!  
 _If you tell it to anyone, I’ll kill you!  
_ Aiba pouted at this but closed his phone silently and put it back to his bag.  
“It’s nothing important, Toshi, just remembered something…” he said smiling at Riidaa and took Aya from him. “Come here, sweety! Who’s the most beautiful little princess in the world? Who is it? Of course it’s you!” Aiba pet-talked raising Aya above his head and the little girl giggled happily.  
Sho watched them smiling for a while then got up.  
“I get Kazu back before the shooting starts…” he said and left the room to find his lover…

  
  
“Hey, guys!” Jun said when they finished shooting another episode of Arashi ni Shiyagare and went back to the green room. “I wanted to ask you before the shooting but _someone_ didn’t honor us with his presence…” he said staring at Nino directly but the gamer act as if he wasn’t hearing him at all and played his DS. Jun sighed theatrically at this lack of reaction. “Anyway, Mao and I want to invite you over to dinner for tomorrow… It’s been ages since we hang out together…” the youngest member proposed.  
“Sounds good. We didn’t have any plans for tomorrow after all…” Sho said agreeing easily.  
“Do I have to go too?” Nino asked his boyfriend brattily but still kept playing.  
“Yes, you have to come too, young man!” Sho confirmed playfully and kissed Nino to prevent his further complains.  
“Okay then…” the brat gave in sighing heavily.  
Sho grinned then turned back to finish packing their stuff.  
“I’ll ask mom then to take care of Aya tomorrow night so we can go” Ohno said to Aiba while dressed up his daughter.  
“It’s okay, Riidaa, you can bring her too. It’s not that we’ll have an orgy or something…” Jun joked ruffling the little girl’s soft hair. “And this little princess is always welcomed to our place, nee?”  
“Yay! Aya-chan’s going to party! Yokatta, nee?” Aiba said laughing and bent down to kiss his daughter’s cheek while Ohno and Jun laughed at him.  
Nino peeked at the loud group around the little girl and but his lower lip. He didn’t know why but the whole noisy scene bothered him in a weird way and couldn’t make it go away. Tucking away his DS in his jeans’ pocket he walked to Sho and wrapping his arms around the rapper’s waist pressed his face to his back.  
“Can we go home now, Sho-chan?” he murmured silently.  
Sho glanced over his shoulder at the mop of dark hair behind him and smiled gently.  
“Sure, let’s go!” he said and grabbing their bags in one hand, took the younger idol’s hand with the other. “Hey, guys! We’re heading off first! See you tomorrow!” So said though their band mates weren’t really listening…

  
  
Nino stared out on the car’s window silently on the whole way home. Sho glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Normally Nino was glued to his DS during car rides (too) – that’s why Sho had to drive always though Nino had a license too.  
“Hey, babe, what’s on your mind?” Sho asked finally.  
“Hmm?” Nino stirred from his thoughts at the older man’s voice and turned to look at him. “Oh, nothing…” he said shaking his head.  
“You sure?” Sho asked frowning, obviously doubting his lover’s words.  
“Yeah, of course! Just tired, I guess…” Nino nodded more firmly this time and smiled sweetly to the rapper.  
“Okay, if you say so… But you know I’m here if you want to talk about it…” Sho said smiling back at the shorter singer next to him.  
“I know” Nino said smiling and putting his hand on Sho’s on the shift gear leant closer to kiss his cheek. “Thank you…”


	3. Their fight

  
“Now that we happened to be together here…” Jun said the next day once all the five Arashi members and Aya-chan and Mao sat around the table.  
“As if it weren’t _you_ who invited us…” Nino murmured into his glass.  
Sho glanced at him scolding then took his hand under the table to be able keeping Nino calm or at least prevent him from picking a fight with Jun no matter how much he loved to provoke the youngest member.  
“Mao and I want to tell you something…” Jun finished ignoring or not hearing Nino’s comment.  
“What is it?” Aiba asked immediately curious.  
Jun smiled at his wife before answered.  
“Mao’s pregnant. We’ll have a baby by this summer!” he announced proudly.  
“Uso!” Nino cried out spurting out his drink.  
“Really? You too?” Aiba said at the same time as Nino spoke.  
The other four adult looked at Nino and Aiba shocked and/or frowning.  
“Of course it’s true. I wouldn’t joke about something like this” Jun snorted and reached for his glass.  
“What do you mean, _‘we too’_ , Ai-chan?” Mao asked Aiba confused.  
“Ehm… that…” Aiba bit his lip nervously and glanced at Nino but seeing the younger man’s death glare he quickly turned back to the actress. “Oh, I just thought that after Toshi and me, you’ll have a child too now!” he said finally grinning at her. “Omedetou, Mao-chan!”  
Sho watched Nino closely during this. The younger man seemed to be somehow annoyed and pouted glaring at his plate as if that would be responsible for whatever was bothering him. Sho guessed it might be his pregnancy – what he didn’t want to talk about at all, let alone telling to their friends – but couldn’t be sure. Nino’s mind worked twisted ways sometimes and Sho didn’t even make attempts to follow it cause that was just impossible. The rapper sighed inwardly then turned smiling to the married couple.  
“Omedetou, Mao-chan, Jun!” he congratulated too. “Do you know that it’s a girl or a boy?” he asked.  
“Not yet. I’m at the beginning of the third month so it’s too early to find out the baby’s gender” the soon-to-be mother said. “But I want a cute baby girl like Aya-chan!” she added smiling and looked at the little girl in Ohno’s lap.  
“And you, Jun-kun? What do you want; boy or girl?” Riidaa asked.  
“I’m fine with either. But if Mao wants a girl then I hope it will be a girl” Jun said smiling and Mao giggled at this happily.  
“Second generation Arashi is on the way, nee?” Aiba said cheerily.  
Everybody laughed at this except Nino though none seemed to be bothered to notice it…

  
  
“Kazu! Would you tell me finally what’s wrong with you recently?” Sho asked as he closed their apartment’s door when they arrived home.  
“Nothing’s wrong, Sho-chan” Nino said automatically and after kicking off his shoes he went to turn on the PS2.  
“Well, maybe I’d believe you if you’d at least look at me” Sho said more harshly than he wanted to.  
“I’m fine!” Nino repeated this time facing Sho but still avoiding eyecontact with the older man.  
“Sorry but still can’t believe you” Sho said. “Seriously, how should I help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?” he asked silently.  
Nino felt guilty at this.  
“I’m sorry, Sho-chan…” he said whispering and sat down on the couch burying his face into his palm.  
Sho walked to sit next to him and pulled Nino’s head to his chest.  
“I’m not mad at you, babe. I just want to help whatever is bothering you…” the rapper said caressing Nino’s hair gently. “Would you tell me what is it?”  
“I don’t know… everything’s wrong… Everything just went… _crazy_ …” closing his eyes Nino took a shaky breath. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t know _anything_ …”  
“It’s your pregnancy, right? You know it would be easier if you wouldn’t try to keep it secret. At least not from our friends…” Sho said. “Jun and Mao told it too… We should’ve just done the same. It was a perfect chance…”  
“No!” Nino cried out pulling away from Sho and got up from the couch.  
“What?” Sho asked confused. “Why?”  
“Cause I didn’t want to…”  
“Didn’t want to tell them now?”  
“Didn’t want to get pregnant ever…” the shorter guy said his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Sho sat frozen at the couch and stared at his lover. It was something he never thought he will hear from Nino. _‘What is he talking about now? Didn’t we both want this? Didn’t we agree on to try it? Then…’_ Questions swirled around in Sho’s head but in the same time his mind was frozen and couldn’t grasp a thing.  
Nothing was heard in the room but the soft buzzing of Nino’s gameconsole. The younger guy stared at Sho and seemed to be equally shocked yet managed to grab himself faster than the rapper and ran to the front door as soon as he could force his body to move.  
“Kazu! Wait! Where are you going?” Sho shouted waking from his numb state but the only answer he got was their apartment’s door shutting close…

  
  
Nino wandered around on the streets aimlessly. It’s wasn’t too late yet but winter was close and it was already dark. Then in the end he found himself in front of Aiba’s door. He hesitated for a second then sighing raised his hand to knock.  
“I’ll be back soon! Ittekimasu!” Aiba shouted tearing the door open just when Nino wanted to knock and almost bumped into the shorter guy. “Oh, Nino! What’re you doing here?” he asked surprised.  
“I… ehm… can I talk with Satoshi?” Nino asked uncertainly.  
Aiba raised an eyebrow. Nino stopped calling Ohno ‘Satoshi’ since Aiba was together with their leader. He once asked his friend why and Nino said it doesn’t seem to be appropriate since they were together and he has Sho too. But now… it must be something serious…  
“Sure! He’s in the bathroom… We wanted to bath Aya-chan but turned out we ran out of her shampoo…” Aiba smiled at his best friend hoping he’ll cheer up too. “You know the way…” he added then skipped out to buy babyshampoo for their daughter…  
Nino walked to the bathroom from where he heard splashing noises and Aya’s giggling together with Ohno voice.  
“Hey!” he called for Ohno’s attention.  
“Oh, Kazu! What are you doing here?” the older man asked straightening up at the younger man’s voice.  
Nino sighed and lowering his head leant against the doorframe.  
“Don’t really know… I… just… wanted to talk with someone, I guess…” he said finally. “We… had a fight with Sho…”  
“About?” Ohno asked while he turned back to bathing his daughter.  
“About me being pregnant” Nino answered surprising himself how easily he said it.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Ohno asked looking up at Nino. “I thought you two wanted a family…”  
Nino wasn’t sure that Ohno was this calm because Aiba told him the news – despite he made a promise he won’t – or it’s just an ohno-thing that he’s not surprised by something like this.  
“How can you ask _‘what’s wrong with it’_ so casually?” he asked back. “Everything’s wrong with it! I can’t be pregnant, Oh-chan! I’m a man, for God’s sake!”  
“Don’t swear in front of the child” Ohno scolded him. “Anyway, Masaki’s a man too still he gave birth to our daughter” he added as if this could explain everything.  
“That was Aiba but this is me!” Nino protested stubbornly.  
“Don’t say that. It sounds as if he would be a freak but he isn’t! Neither you are” Ohno said seriously but Nino kept being silent. “Look!” the older men got up from next to the bathtube and turned Nino’s face toward his daughter. “Look at her! She’s a miracle, our miracle with Masaki. Miracles don’t need reasons, they just happen. But they happen rarely! Your child is also a miracle. You should cherish it, not pushing away… You might regret it later…”  
Nino watched Aya sitting in the bathtube, splashing the water with her tiny hands and laughing in a sonorous voice what’s little girls’ own. Then as if she knew the adults were talking about her looked up at Nino and reaching out her small arms to him laughed at the singer.  
“What will you do now?” Ohno asked after a while.  
“Can I stay here for tonight?” the younger man asked turning back to Riidaa.  
“Sho knows you’re here?” the older singer asked back.  
Nino shook his head.  
“Call him, he must be worried. Tell him you’re staying over for tonight but you have to solve this with him tomorrow…” Ohno said hugging the skinny guy for a second.  
Nino nodded and walked out. He sat on the couch and pulling his legs to his chest dialed Sho’s number.  
 _“Kazu? Where are you?”_ Sho’s worried voice asked as the older man picked up after the first ring. _“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to force you into this. I… I really thought you wanted this too… I’m sorry, Kazu, so sorry! Just… Please, come home! Come back to me!”_ Sho rambled quickly.  
“Sho!... I’m… I’m staying with Aiba and Oh-chan for tonight… I’ll… be back in the morning…” Nino said closing his eyes.  
For a while there was silence between them.  
 _“Wakatta…”_ Sho said finally but Nino heard in his voice that he hurt him now. _“If this is what you think you need now… I’ll be waiting for you…”_ he said slowly. _“Just… I love you, don’t forget this…”_  
“I know… I love you too… and… I’m sorry, Sho…” Nino said then hung up without saying anything else…


End file.
